1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mass spectrometer and a method of mass spectrometry.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
With the decoding of the 20–30,000 genes that compose the human genome, emphasis has switched to the identification of the translated gene products that comprise the proteome. Mass spectrometry has firmly established itself as the primary technique for identifying proteins due to its unparalleled speed, sensitivity and specificity. Strategies can involve either analysis of the intact protein, or more commonly digestion of the protein using a specific protease that cleaves at predictable residues along the peptide backbone. This provides smaller stretches of peptide sequence that are more amenable to analysis via mass spectrometry.
The mass spectrometry technique providing the highest degree of specificity and sensitivity is Electrospray ionisation (“ESI”) interfaced to a tandem mass spectrometer. These experiments involve separation of the complex digest mixture by microcapillary liquid chromatography with on-line mass spectral detection using automated acquisition modes whereby conventional MS and MS/MS spectra are collected in a data dependant manner. This information can be used directly to search databases for matching sequences leading to identification of the parent protein. This approach can be used to identify proteins that are present at low endogenous concentrations. However, often the limiting factor for identification of the protein is not the quality of the MS/MS spectrum produced but is the initial discovery of the multiply charged peptide precursor ion in the MS mode. This is due to the level of background chemical noise, largely singly charged in nature, which may be produced in the ion source of the mass spectrometer. FIG. 1 shows a typical conventional mass spectrum and illustrates how doubly charged species may be obscured amongst a singly charged background. A method whereby the chemical noise (which is predominantly due to singly charged ions) is reduced so that the mass spectrometer can more easily target peptide related ions would be highly advantageous for the study of protein digests. In the field of proteomics the limiting factor in the identification of proteins is often not the inability to generate adequate fragmentation (or “MS/MS”) data but the inability to recognise peptide precursor ions in mass spectra. A large proportion of the peptide product ions from a tryptic digest of a mixture of proteins will be multiply charged and this may be used as a means of recognising such peptide product ions. However, at relatively low levels these multiply charged peptide product ions may be relatively or substantially obscured due to the presence of more intense singly charged chemical background ions.
A known method used to favour the detection of multiply charged species over singly charged species is to use an Electrospray ionisation orthogonal acceleration Time of Flight mass analyser (“ESI-oaTOF”). The orthogonal acceleration Time of Flight mass analyser counts the arrival of ions using a Time to Digital Converter (“TDC”) which has a discriminator threshold. The voltage pulse of a single ion must be high enough to trigger the discriminator and so register the arrival of an ion. The detector producing the voltage may be an electron multiplier or a Microchannel Plate detector (“MCP”). These detectors are charge sensitive so the size of signal they produce increases with increasing charge state. Discrimination in favour of higher charge states can be accomplished by increasing the discriminator voltage level, lowering the detector gain, or a combination of both. FIG. 2A shows a mass spectrum obtained with normal detector gain and FIG. 2B shows a comparable mass spectrum obtained with a reduced detector gain. A significant disadvantage of lowering the detector gain (or of increasing the discriminator level) is that the sensitivity is lowered. As can be seen from the ordinate axes of FIGS. 2A and 2B, the sensitivity is reduced by a factor of approximately x4 when a lower detector gain is employed. Using this method it is also impossible to pick out an individual charge state. Instead, the best that can be achieved is a reduction of the efficiency of detection of lower charge states with respect to higher charge states.
Another ionisation technique that has been recently coupled to tandem mass spectrometers for biological mass spectrometry is Matrix Assisted Laser Desorption Ionisation (“MALDI”). When a MALDI ion source is used high levels of singly charged matrix related ions and chemical noise are generated which make it difficult to identify candidate peptide ions.
It is therefore desired to provide an improved mass spectrometer and method of mass spectrometry which does not suffer from some or all of the disadvantages of the prior art.